


John's Kink

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Golden shower, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Pee, Piss kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a secret fetish and Sherlock wants to know what it is. Eventually, Sherlock stumbles across it one day when he needs the toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This contains watersports, so consider yourself warned. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks so much!

John furrowed his brow at his laptop.

“I just don’t understand that,” he muttered.

“Mhh what?” Sherlock asked from where he was tapping on his phone.

“The blog’s comments. Ever since I mentioned us being a couple, people keep asking _very_ personal questions. It’s none of their bloody business.”

Sherlock smirked and raised his voice to badly imitate a comment, “Oh John, does Sherlock suck your dick, or is it the other way around?”

John giggled at Sherlock’s imitation and said, “The top comment right now is, _Are you putting that riding crop to good use?_ It is none of England’s business,” John said. “Besides, that’s not even my kink.” He added before he could stop himself.

This definitely made Sherlock look up from his phone.

“Don’t give me that look Sherlock Holmes. Yes I have a fetish, but no I I’m not going to tell you. I don’t give a fuck if you’re my boyfriend or not, I will fucking kill myself before you find out.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the sudden cursing and defensiveness. Now he had something to fill the time before the next case. John was sorely mistaken if he thought that he could possibly keep a secret from him. Sherlock himself didn’t think he personally had any strange sexual interests, but he would gladly indulge in John’s. He started his research by looking up hundreds of fetishes and narrowing them down by what he already knew. Finally he had a list of about 100 paraphilia and decided to just list them aloud and gage John’s body language to hearing each one.

“Auto erotic asphyxiation, infantilism, trichophilia, phushophilia-” Sherlock was suddenly interrupted by John throwing a pillow at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” John’s face was flushed with anger, but Sherlock could see his fear in the way he bit his lip.

“I am reading a list of your possible paraphilia to gage your body’s reaction to each, thus enabling me to find out your particular preference.” Sherlock was surprised when John clasped his hands together and begged him to just drop it. This sudden outburst was enough to make Sherlock begin covert investigations.

A couple months passed since then and Sherlock still hadn’t been able to deduce his boyfriend’s kink. Then the day came that changed everything. It started normally, with John and Sherlock hopping into a cab to meet Lestrade at a crime scene. John had made him drink a bottle of water along with his tea, because, according to John, Sherlock was severely dehydrated. Now he was regretting obeying his boyfriend, due to the slight twitch in his bladder. That’s what he got for listening to John, he would have rather died of dehydration than stop for the loo in the middle of a case. His body would just have to deal with it. An hour passed and Sherlock’s filling bladder announced its presence once again, stronger this time. He readjusted his waistband and started to jiggle his knee while looking through the files in the evidence room. John raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing. Trying to find a pattern in the diverse cases proved difficult while trying to hold a flood of piss, but he refused to give into such a basic need. He could hold it. At last the puzzle made sense and he texted Lestrade with everything he needed to catch the killer. With the case solved, he jumped into a cab to go home without thinking about its effect on his bursting bladder. Sherlock’s hands were gripping his thighs and he was desperately trying to keep his problem from John. He imagined John’s angry scowl and the lecture about how childish he was. It took a conscious effort not to grab himself every time there was a bump in the road. Suddenly a biker turned in front of them and the cabbie had to slam on the brakes. Sherlock couldn’t stop his hand from gripping his crotch. He could feel a little wet spot and he prayed that maybe it was just sweat.

“Sherlock are you okay?”

Sherlock didn’t say anything and just looked out the window, hoping for this all to be a bad dream. He refused to meet John’s gaze while he unbuttoned his pants and grabbed himself. Needless to say, Sherlock was completely shocked when John reached over and began stroking him. John’s touch made him hard within seconds and he couldn’t have pissed if he tried. At last he found the courage to look at John and was surprised when he saw his pupils were completely blown and his prick was visible through his trousers. Sherlock was leaking precum and piss in John’s hand while the cab came to a stop. John practically threw the money at the driver and hurriedly pulled Sherlock out.

“Come on, Sher. You are almost there. Just up the stairs.” John said encouragingly.

Sherlock walked up the stairs with a new stream of pee rolling down his leg at each step. As they walked through the kitchen, Sherlock mumbled something about Mrs. Hudson being gone for the weekend. John nodded and led Sherlock to the couch, where he sat down. Confused, Sherlock turned to attempt to walk to the bathroom. John had other plans. He grabbed Sherlock’s coat and pulled him onto his lap. The sudden movement cracked Sherlock’s control. He let out a large spurt that soaked his pants and dribbled down to John’s.

“John, please. I need to go.”

“Yeah, I know.” John said while snaking his hand around to Sherlock’s lower abdomen. He began massaging Sherlock’s distended bladder and whispering encouragements in his ear.

“Just let go, love. Let it all out. Soak yourself.”

Without warning, John’s hand pressed down hard and Sherlock whimpered while his last shred of control was lost. Pee spurted all over and soaked them both. John pulled out Sherlock’s dick and showered them in the detective’s warm piss. It flowed from his tip and splattered onto John’s chest. It was all too much for John and before Sherlock had even finished, he had come in his pants. After the flow ended, Sherlock was taken in his own orgasm. They sat like that for a while until Sherlock’s body started shaking with giggles.

“I suppose I discovered your fetish.”

John gulped and averted his eyes. “I’m so sorry. Fuck, I wasn’t thinking. I should go, and I completely understand if you don’t want to see me again. Please, just don’t tell anyone.” He said as he stumbled up from the sofa.

Sherlock stopped giggling and rolled his eyes. “John, why would I ever tell anyone? I enjoyed it as well.”

John slowly smiled and looked like the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders. Sherlock grinned and led him to the shower. While they were stripping, Sherlock happened to notice the white sticky residue in his lover’s red underwear.

“I need to piss myself more often,” Sherlock said, gesturing to John’s underwear.

John blushed and licked his lips, “I think that can be arranged.”

 


End file.
